1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste gas purification treatment technique, and more particularly to a waste gas treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor chip factory, a photoelectricity factory, a panel factory or a solar panel factory may generate harmful waste gas when producing semiconductor products, such as wafers or panels. For example, the waste gas generated by a semiconductor chip factory includes SiH4, Cl2, PFC (perfluoro-compounds) and so on. In general, people use a wet method, an adsorbent method, a heat decomposition method or a burning method to treat the aforesaid gas.
Wherein, the heat decomposition method means that a heater is provided in a waste gas treatment trough and formed with a heating chamber in the waste gas treatment trough. When harmful waste gas enters the waste gas treatment trough and flows to the heating chamber, the harmful waste gas is heated through the heater to catalyze the harmful material of the harmful waste gas. The harmful material is decomposed to become harmless material. The wet method means that a washing room having a plurality of sprinklers is provided. The sprinklers spray water to contact with the harmful waste gas so as to dissolve the harmful watersoluable material of the harmful waste gas, providing a purification effect. The gas used for burning is composed of CH4, C2H6, C3H8 and air in a specific ratio. After burning, CH4 will generate harmful gas, such as CO, to cause a repeated pollution. These days, the semiconductor industry adopts the heat decomposition method cooperating with the wet method to treat the waste gas in order to purify the waste gas.
However, a traditional waste gas treatment apparatus doesn't have the design to prolong the time that the harmful waste gas passes the waste gas treatment trough. The harmful waste gas passes the waste gas treatment trough in a short time, which causes that the waste gas cannot be heated sufficiently to influence the purification efficiency. Therefore, how to prolong the time that the harmful waste gas is heated in the waste gas treatment trough becomes an important issue. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.